Case management systems, software, and/or cloud-based or other electronically-provided case management services (collectively, “Case Management Systems”) are used to automate the management of complex sets of documents or other content and associated business or other processes, particularly in situations in which the documents or other content that may need to be managed for respective particular instances of a case model/type (e.g., a loan application) may not be the same for each instance and the processing required and/or selected to be performed may not be the same for each instance.
A case model (“Case Model”) typically describes a type of case, instances of which are to be managed by a Case Management System. As opposed to very structured business process that defines a predetermined work flow that does not vary from instance to instance, using a Case Model one can model ad hoc actions and define responses thereto with mini workflows, enabling the processing of respective instances of a Case Model to be determined dynamically at runtime based, e.g., on events, context data, user input, dynamic evaluation of documents or other content, etc. As a result, each instance of a Case Model (e.g., the respective loan applications of different applicants) may follow its own course as determined at each step by processing as defined in applicable portions of the Case Model.